It is common for construction and material handling equipment such as tractors to be provided with implements on both the front and the back of the tractor. Generally, the front of the tractor is provided with a front end loader while the back of the tractor is provided with a backhoe. With such an arrangement it is necessary for the operator to adjust his seat to be able to face in opposite directions depending on which implement is to be used.
Numerous adjustable seats have been disclosed which facilitate seating the operator in two opposite facing positions. Illustrative of such prior devices are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,243,228 to Watts et al., 3,893,728 to Holopainen, 4,010,977 to Rahman, and 4,252,368 to Miller et al. However, all of these devices are relatively complicated requiring a multitude of parts, and often the seating location on the tractor from front to back depends upon the direction faced. When the operator is facing forward, he is positioned closer to the front of the tractor, than when he is facing backward. This is undesirable where there is a limited amount of space from front to back in the seating area. Many of these devices also do not elevate the operator to a height desired while using the backhoe.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a two position seat which avoids these problems of the prior art. The two position seat assembly of the present invention satisfies this desire.